Judith Ann Chartier
Seventeen-year-old Judith was last seen on the evening of June 5, 1982 in Billerica, Massachusetts when she and her fiance of four months attended a party. They had an argument during their stay and Judith drove her fiance back to his residence & then she went back to the party by herself. Witnesses state that Judith left the party by herself at approximately 2:00 in the morning. Neither Judith or the black 1972 to 1977 Dodge Dart she was driving have not been seen since. She resided in Chelmsford, Massachusetts in 1982. Investigators with the Chelmsford Police Department received a tip from the US Secret Service in Washington D.C., who were investigating a counterfeiting operation. One of the ring's suspects, James Mitchell DeBardeleben, was also believed to be connected to a number of murders. Secret Service agents found a map of the Chelmsford region in the suspect's car, along with several photos of women involved in sadomasochistic acts. A receipt from a local motel in Chelmsford in the car; it was dated June 4, 1982, the day prior to Judith's disappearance. It is known that James liked brunettes (which fits Judith's profile) and he knew some of the people who attended the party in Billerica the night of Judith's disappearance. Chelmsford police detectives attempted to work with DeBardeleben regarding Judith's case, but leads never panned out and he denied having ever met her. It is worth noting that James was ruled out as a suspect in the 1982 Michigan disappearance of 17-year-old Kellie Marie Brownlee. Judith was employed at a fast food restaurant in Chelmsford at the time of her 1982 disappearance. Her mother told authorities that she was being harassed by a male co-worker at the time she vanished. Her mother also stated that Judith was frightened of the employee. It is not known if the unidentified male is connected to her disappearance. Judith's brother Joe stated that Judith was going through a rebellious phase in 1982 and may have gotten involved in criminal activity. The day before she disappeared, Judith asked her father to look in the trunk of her car, saying she was too frightened to do it herself. Joe believes she may have become a drug mule, perhaps unknowingly. After she went missing, an unidentified female called the Chartier home to say she knew what happened to Judith but couldn't say anything more because someone had threatened her life. Judith's family believes that she met with foul play at the hands of someone she knew. She has seven brothers and was particularly close to Joe. Joe never thought that Judith ran away, saying that she was too close to mother to do that. Joe believes someone at the party she went to that night knows what happened to her. He describes his sister as a sweet, gentle person who loved animals. Judith's parents are now both deceased and her case remains open and unsolved. Judith is described as having brown hair, brown eyes, scars under her chin and on her left wrist, a small mole on her right calf and a cap on her upper left front tooth. Her nickname is Judy. She was last seen wearing a hip-length white sweater with brown toggle buttons, tan sandals and designer jeans or brown corduroy pants. She may develop a rash on her forehead and on her knuckles due to an unspecified medical condition. Category:Missing Children Category:Females Category:1980's